Retail stores typically present products to patrons on or in displays. Product displays include shelves, display spinners, peg boards with hooks, counters, and display cases. A single retail store may include each type of display in a different region of the store and may use a given type of displays for different types of products.
Display cases are often used to display products of substantial value which are likely targets for shoplifters. For example, fishing reels may be displayed in a transparent display case in the sporting goods department. Electronic games for personal entertainment devices, often sold in the form of game cartridges, may be housed in a locked glass front display case. Jewelry might be displayed in a manner similar to the fishing reels, described above, with the addition of counter top spinners to display items such as necklaces and earrings.
When a customer asks to inspect a jewelry item in the display case, an employee of the retail store unlocks the display case and allows the customer to view and interact with the product. This approach has the advantage of reducing the incidence of shoplifting for the high value jewelry items, particularly those stored within the secure display case.
Given the secure nature of such jewelry displays, the individual display cases are often arranged in a rectangular pattern having one or more gaps that permit employees to access the interior area. This area is usually restricted to employees only. It sometimes includes cash registers, additional jewelry inventory, and other resources for use by store employees.
Alternatively, such display cases might be arranged along a wall. In such arrangements the employees enter at the end of the line of display cases and the wall typically has cabinetry and shelving containing registers, inventory, or other materials for use by store personnel only.